


The Day after Halloween

by Themilkyway



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gay Disaster Hatake Kakashi, Halloween, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, drunk Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themilkyway/pseuds/Themilkyway
Summary: How exactly had he ended up like this. Hungover, with cum running down his thighs and worst of all, in a maid costume.A sharp whistle suddenly filled the silence and his neck nearly broke over how fast he turned to look at the source.“I have to say this has been one of the greatest views I've woken up to”His eyes went wide and he lost all words. Shiiit!Hella late Halloween trope. Iruka goes to Anko's Halloween party dressed up as maid. He bumps into Kakashi who seems to dislike him. Iruka was very wrong.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	The Day after Halloween

The light peeked through the window curtains illuminating the multi color lamp on the nightstand beside him. Iruka’s eyes looked at it trying to figure out when had he bought such an atrocious lamp. He suddenly felt a spark of panic as he realized this wasn't in his bedroom. He looked at the clock beside the lamp and it read 11:36am Sun Nov 1. It was the day after Halloween. Iruka released the breath he was holding in as he realized it was Anko's room. He probably passed out drunk from last night's Halloween party. 

The panic returned and he suddenly went still as he heard a light snore. That definitely didn't sound like Anko. Iuka turned his head slowly, trying to get a peak at who was int the bed next to him. A tuft of silver hair came into sight. Whoever it was faced the other way, arms on each side of their head. From what Iruka could see, the man was lying on his stomach, very much shirtless exposing various scratch marks on his back. The blanket laid covering the lower portion of his body and Iruka could only hope the man had pants on. 

He had to get out. He carefully took the covers off and slid out of bed. Unfortunately he only managed to take a few steps before everything hit him at once. His knees met the ground and he stretched his arms out to not slam his face against the floor. His legs were weak, his back ached, and his head was pounding. 

“Oh god” He said as he felt something drip down the sides of his thighs. 

How exactly had he ended up like this. Hungover, with cum running down his thighs and worst of all, in a maid costume. 

A sharp whistle suddenly filled the silence and his neck nearly broke over how fast he turned to look at the source. 

“I have to say this has been one of the greatest views I've woken up to”

His eyes went wide and he lost all words. _Shiiit!_

~~~~

“Irukaaaaaa, where are you?”

“Don't scream on the phone you're going to blow my eardrums.”

Iruka stood in front of his bedroom mirror. Giving himself a final check before leaving for the party. He couldn't believe Anko convinced him to wear this. He had to admit he looked _good_ , sexy even. 

“You better be wearing it or I will force you to buy me lunch for the next month.” 

“This is so embarrassing, I can't believe I let you get your way.”

“Oh come on Ru. I bet you look amazing”

She was right. The maid costume suited him. It didn't look awkward around the chest, the choker somehow made his face look cute and the stockings and garters made his legs look long and sexy. His hair was in a simple braid on his shoulder instead of his tight ponytail and a frilly maid headband laid on top of his head. 

“Ugh I'm hanging up.”

Without waiting he pressed the hang button. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At least he was wearing his back high"top converses instead of the high black heels Anko wanted.

“It's now or never.”

With that he turned, grabbed his things, and left.

~~~ 

Iruka could not have gotten out of the Uber any faster. His face was probably tomato red the whole ride. He quickly made his way up to the house not even bothering to knock, not that anyone would hear it. The party had very much started. Loud music boomed across the house, the people already there seemed to have had more than a few drinks, some snacks were half eaten and the place was looking a little messy.

Iruka made his way through the packed living room, looking for any familiar faces. He felt his face heat up realizing he had gotten attention from more than just a few people. He unconsciously scratched the scar across his face. He never considered himself particularly attractive, so suddenly getting this much attention made him a little embarrassed. He couldn't help but avert his gaze when he met a lustful look a man wearing werewolf costume gave him.

“Holy shit! Iruka you look fucking hot.”

He turned his head to the sound, watching Anko walking up toward him. 

“Anko please, could you not do that.”

“Do what? Tell the truth. Ru you really good, I could definitely peg you if you-”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Iruka slapped his hand against her mouth, absolutely mortified. He could feel his face boiling. 

“Oh shush. Is that a bottle of tequila? Gimme!” Anko quickly extended her hands to grab the bag with a bottle of tequila Iruka had brought for the party. 

“No, this is not for you, it's for the party.” he quickly swatted her hands away.

“But it's my partyyyy.”

“Stop whining. A good host shares her drinks.”

An arm suddenly slid around his waist pulling him onto a warm body.

“Hey there beautiful, you here alone?” Genma said with a sly smile on his face. His pirate hat slightly slipped to the side. 

"Hey Gen, nice costume." Iruka said, looking at Genma’s pirate outfit. 

“Right back at you, I almost couldn't recognize you.” He squeezed his waist before letting go. "Ooh is that tequila. 

Iruka moved away.

“Not for you.” 

He turned and made his way to the kitchen. 

Not many people were in the kitchen area. A small group was chatting near the kitchen island and some guy was in a corner talking on the phone. Iruka sighed and set the bottle on the counter. Halloween landing on a Saturday was really perfect. His students may have been a little more restless but nothing he wasn't expecting. He went easy on them and did not hand out any homework thinking how they should have it easy for Halloween. It wouldn't be fair since he too was celebrating Halloween in his own way. Maybe not by going trick-or-treating, but he was planning to drink tonight . _A lot._ And if all went well maybe he could even get a treat.

Iruka made his way to a table in the living room to get a drink and bumped into Kurenai. 

“Oh hey, Kurenai.”

She seemed to be wearing a sexy cop costume, cuff included. Her eyeliner made her eyes stand out, accentuating her beauty. 

“Hello, Iruka. Here to get a drink too?”

“Yeah I’m planning on getting wasted, better start now.” He poured a drink into a cup 

“Where's Asuma?”

She turned to look further into the living room “I think he went looking for somebody.”

As if by magic Asuma appeared and his arm went to pull Kurenai against his side. Iruka could now see they were wearing a couples costume. Kurenai was a cop and Asuma was in a prisoner costume. 

“I’m back. Went to get Kakashi and- Holy crap.” Iruka saw the other man do a double take before averting his gaze. His ears seemed to take a bit more color, but he couldn't really tell in the dark house. 

“It's good to see you again, Asuma. It's been a while since we last met.”

"Good to see you too, Iruka. But it hasn't been that long, Anko’s birthday was last week.”

He turned to look at Iruka but somehow his gaze went over his head. Kurenai chuckled beside him, her eyes moving to stare at him.

“He looks good doesn't he.”

Iruka couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks. 

“Fantastic night, isn't it?”

They turned their heads to meet with a Guy, who seemed to be wearing a green lantern costume.

“My heart is filled with joy, knowing that this will be a most youthful and epic night! I cannot wait to share such wonderful memories with my friends.”

“Hello to you Guy.”

“Kurenai! I see you and Asuma came with a couples costume. How fun. And Iruka!” the man turned to Iruka, a wide smile on his face.

“It's always a pleasure to see you." Iruka beamed him a smile in return. He didn't meet with Guy often, but it was always nice to see him.

“I must say Iruka” Gay put his hand on his chin and rose an eyebrow at him “you look great in that costume. You are one of the most attractive people here. Such YOUTHFULNESS!”

“Nonsense, you look great too.” Iruka brought his hand to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Hey, Kakashi.” Asuma suddenly called to the man standing behind Guy “Don't be rude and just stand there. Say something. It's not like we are all strangers.” 

  
“Yo.” Kakashi said as he gave a lazy wave towards the group. 

“It seems you're getting into character quite well, Kakashi.” Kurenai said.

“Ma, what can I say. I like to take my roles seriously.” Kakashi was wearing a vampire costume, white button up shirt, with 2 buttons open, revealing a bit of collar bone, long black cape and black fitted pants. Per usual he was wearing his black mask.

“This is exactly why you only have 3 friends at work. Speaking of which, where's Tenzo? I thought you brought him." Asuma asked the masked man, taking a sip of his drink. 

“He arrived a little earlier, haven't really looked for him.”

“You're a terrible friend.”

“Yet here I am still invited to a Halloween party with my ‘3’ only friends”

Asuma scoffed and finished whatever was in his cup. He let go of Kurenai to grab a beer from the cooler near the table.

Iruka mingled around until he found Ebisu, Izumo, and Kotetsu lounging on a couch. After getting teased for his costume, they managed to get dragged along into taking shots with Anko. Somewhere on the fourth shot, the tan man couldn't shake a weird feeling he felt at the back of his head. Ever since he met up with Kurenai and the others he felt like he was being watched. 

“Iruka, are you listening?”

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, not realizing Genma was talking to him.

“"Huh?”

“Dude, are you drunk already? The fun is just getting started. Anko managed to get a bartender friend of hers to come to the party and now he's mixing up some drinks. We are going full throttle toning baby.”

“I hope so. I haven't had a break in weeks.” Iruka downed his fifth shot(weird when had he gotten it).

“Yeah Ru get it. How about you and me have a little fun at the dance floor later?” The pirate asked, wiggling his eyebrow with a flirtatious tone. 

"You just wanna get your hands underneath my skirt.”

"Ah, you got me.”

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and his gaze found a pair of eyes looking directly at him. Across the room Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Tenzo seemed to be laughing and chatting the night away and next to them stood Kakashi. His eyes were locked onto him. 

He didn't know the man vey well. Kurenai had invented Genma, Anko and him to her birthday a while back. This led them to meet Asuma. Hitting it off pretty quickly they were then invited to his birthday where they met Guy, Kakashi, and Tenzo. After that they hung out as a group a few times. It's not like he disliked Kakashi but there were times when he felt the other didn't like him. The few times they talked, Kakashi always seemed to press his buttons a little. But now there he was leaning against the wall, dressed like a vampire with a bottle in hand. His eyes showed the usual boredness they always had. Iruka was about to look away when the man's gaze dropped, slowly raised up his body and landed back on his eyes. This time his, they looked more…. _intense._

Anko stumbled into his field on vision shots in hand.

"I got em’ ladies now drink up." She hastily handed them the drinks and easily emptied her glass.”

After tipping his head back down his eyes wandered back to the silver haired once more, only to find him talking to Guy. 

“I'm gonna get another drink” He announced before turning and finding another table with various bottles.

As Iruka served himself another drink his mind started flooding with thoughts. _Was Kakashi checking me out? No maybe he was just making fun of me, there was no way hes gay. And if he were, there’s no way he would be into me. But the way he looked at me didn't seem like teasing._ He shook his head. 

“Get a grip you idiot.” He slapped his cheeks. 

He made his way back to Genma only to have Anko pull them by the arm. 

“Come on guys dance with me.”

Anko at this point seemed pretty wasted if he were to judge by her dance moves. She put her arms around his neck and they started swaying and spinning. 

“Ruuuuu. Are you having as much fun as I am?”

He laughed at her friend. “Course I am.” He then turned his head to Genma and stretched a hand out to pull him by the shirt.

“Hey Gen, are you having fun like us?”

Genma’s arms snaked around his waist, chest pressing up against Iruka’s back.

“Ya kiddin’, I’m currently dancing with a sexy ass catwoman and a gorgeous little maid. Is like a dreeeeam.”

Said maid’s eyes closed as he giggled and his head fell back on the pirates shoulder. Maybe it was the alcohol but he didn't feel embarrassed about his costume anymore. He was drunk with two of his friends swaying like idiots in a Halloween party right in the middle of a crowded living room. 

Too bad it wasn't crowded enough to not make his vision find a certain man sitting by the kitchen island. Precisely the one he was trying not to think about. Kakashi had a cup covering the lower half of his face but his eyes were looking at him again. This time they looked darker and definitely not bored. He felt the heat on his cheeks spreading around his neck and down his chest. 

Biting his bottom lip he felt a little bold and started to move his hips a little more and his arm coming around Anko’s hips. She leaned into him, the booze clearly making her a little sluggish and he felt Genma drop his forehead on his shoulder. If the man across the room wanted a show he could give him a show. 

“Fuck Ru, youre making it kinda hard to not put my hands underneath that skirt of yours.” 

“HUuuh? Nooo… if idiot Gemna gets to I can do it to.” The woman wasted no time moving one of her hands to squeeze the side of his thigh. 

“Anko. No” He looked down at her with a pout as she laughed. When he looked back at Kakashi, his head was in the crook of his arm, a top of the counter, eyes curving upwards. 

“No I dont wanna share stupid anko.” Genma complained, his hands tightening slightly on Iruka's waist as he grinded against him. 

Iruka took in a gasp, his lips parting and eyes still locked with Kakashi’s. He saw the other’s eyes squint before he placed his cup on the counter to adjust his mask. As he stood from the chair he gave Iruka a final heated look before turning and disappearing further into the house.

He grabbed Anko’s hands to pry them away.

“This is fun but I really need to use the bathroom.” He slipped away and made a beeline to the bathroom.

In the guest bathroom, Iruka splashes water onto his face, washing away some sweat and hopefully some thoughts stuck in his head. He looked up at his reflection. His face now had a permanent light brush due to the alcohol. He noticed the costume headpiece was slightly crooked and a few hair strands framed his face as the braid got a little loose. He was trying to think why the heck did he care about giving Kakashi a show. It's true, the first time he met the man he found him very attractive, even with half his face covered. But still one time, when he had lunch with Asuma and Kurenai, the prick might have told him something about his weight and felt a little insulted. 

His face scrunched up at the memory. At that moment he decided he should get laid. It was about time. Ever since he broke up with his ex, he fell deeper into his work to distract himself and hasn't been with someone since. He took one final look in the mirror and fixed the headband. Looking this fucking good there was no way he wouldn’t find a good fuck tonight. Of course as he walked out of the bathroom he bumped into someone making him step back in. 

"My, someone is in a hurry.”

_Shit_

Kakashi stood at the doorway blocking his path. 

"What a coincidence meeting you in such a place.”

"Oh you definitely followed me here didn't you." Iruka’s eyebrows furrowed looking at the other man accusingly. 

Kakashi faked a gasp, hand coming up to chest.

“I'm hurt you find me capable of doing such a thing. I was just wondering about when nature called and by chance I bumped into you.”

He took a step further into the bathroom, the other hand on the door behind him.

“Well forgive me. Since you've seemed to be keeping a close eye on me the whole night I could only assume.” The younger leaned against the bathroom counter. 

“Mah, you're not wrong." Once again he saw Kakashi's gaze very blatantly rake down his body and met his eyes with a smile.” Then again, a lot of people have been looking at you, especially a werewolf who also seemed to be making his way here. Too bad, I don't wanna share my prey with anyone.”

Hearing that comment made Iruka's blood boil but whatever words he was going to say died in his mouth. Kakashi's bare face was now really close to his. He was not mentally prepared to face how hot Kakashi was. The bastard had a smirk on his lips, his cheeks were red probably meaning he had more than a few to drink, and he had a mole on the corner of his mouth. The older took Iruka's surprise as a chance to press their mouths together. He bit Iruka's bottom lip and proceeded to further deepen the kiss. Iruka's hands found purchase on the front of the others shirt as he was pushed up to sit on the sink. He blamed the moan that escaped his lips on the alcohol and frustration that has been building up ever since he broke up with his ex. It certainly was not the way Kakashi's mouth tasted deliciously like tequila or how the way he kissed was downright sinful. 

“That was a nice sound” He purred into his ear and as his hand started exploring the underside of his clothes. “Let me hear you some more.”

Iruka had to bite back another moan as the silver haired started sucking and biting his neck. He started twisting and gripping the back of his cape when Kakashi managed to push their groins together, moving Iruka's legs apart to fit between them. He couldn't help but push back. One of Kakashi’s hands suddenly pressed up against his cock and he couldn't quite hide the loud gasp that escaped him. 

Without any warning Kakashi stopped sucking on his neck and stepped back. Iruka, drunk and confused at the sudden loss of contact, tried to ask what was wrong when the other, rather aggressively, pushed one of his legs to the side and lifted his skirt up. He went still and just stared. For a moment Iruka thought the other in his drunken state might have gotten him confused for a girl, but really it was rather obvious he was indeed a man. Just when he tried to push the dress back down. Kakashi grabbed both his hands and part of the skirt with one of his while the other hand went to look for something in his back pocket.

“Fuck, you cant be real.” Iruka suddenly started to panic. “Not only do you dare come here in such an outfit but panties? I'm so fucking glad I came.”

“What?” The younger was confused as to what the other meant until he heard click and was blinded by a flash.

“You look so fucking pretty with your dick already hard and wet straining against those cute little panties.” He gave Iruka another kiss before leaning down and nuzzling his face on the inside of his thigh.

“Did you just-” Iruka blinked. “Did you just just take a picture.?”

“Yeah I'll probably jerk off to it until new years.” Iruka couldn't help but let out another embarrassing sound and jump as Kakashi bit into leg. His hands now free from Kakashi’s grasp found a home is the mess of silver hair. 

“I would gladly choke and die in between these legs.” He pressed his mouth into Iruka's clothed dick. 

_This fucker definitely has a screw loose in his head,_ Iruka thought but couldn't bring himself to care. With the amount of alcohol clouding his judgement mixing with the pleasure he felt as Kakashi mouthed him over the underwear, he forgot why he was mad at the man. 

“You think you can hold your dress up and spread your legs for me baby” Kakashi stood up again.

Iruka bit his lip and did as he was told. He held the fabric against his chest and balanced himself on the sink cabinet to separate his legs. He must have been really drunk for the next words to fall out of his mouth.

“Like this, master?”

He watched in joy as a shiver broke down Kakashi's body nearly dropping the phone on his hand. 

“You're a dirty little maid aren't you? Just can't wait for your master to spread that ass of yours and-”

A loud banging interrupted him, making both men flinch and look at the door. 

“What the fuck is taking so long? I need to take a piss.”

He heard Kakashi scoff, eyes rolling clearly annoyed at whoever was at the other side. 

“Um, Anko has a guest room upstairs if you're-” He couldn't finish as Kakashi suddenly threw him over his shoulder and pushed open the bathroom door. 

“I swear if you drop me I’ll-”

“No you won't.” 

With that he made his way upstairs into the bedroom.

~~~

Heat spread across his face as the memories from last night came. Kakashi basically bunched up his costume and fucked him into the mattress. Followed by him riding the other older man to the moon and back. 

“You okay down there?”

Iruka turned back to him and gave the man peacefully laying on the bed a dirty look.

“Okay I'm sorry. I'll help you up. It's probably my fault anyways.”

Kakashi went a little sideways as he stood up, hand holding on to the bed headboard to gain his balance. He slowly made his way to Iruka and helped him up. He was acting a little weird. He wouldn't meet Iruka's eyes. The tan skinned man found this a little ironic considering how last night he was bold enough to corner him in a bathroom. He let the other pull him by the arm, legs slightly shaking as he stood up. 

“Uh, thanks. Um, I'm gonna use the bathroom for a moment.” 

Kakashi nodded, looking at the floor while letting Iruka lean on him for support. 

In the bathroom, Iruka stood in front of the mirror. He looked like shit to say the least. His hair was a mess, the braid must have come loose at some point last night. He had a drool stain on the corner of his mouth and he had bags under his eyes. His costume was horribly ruined. The chest part was ripped, exposing multiple hickeys and bite marks around his neck and chest. There was also a questionable stain on his lower abdomen and part of the dress. Of course his socks were also damaged in some parts. 

“What the hell? It's like I slept with an actual vampire.”

Iruka frowned at his reflection. With a sigh he proceeded to take off the stockings and find something to wipe himself clean, finding more marks on his thighs. He groaned as he realized he had no idea where his underwear could be. 

“I should ask Anko if she has clothes that will fit me.”

When he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see Kakashi still in the room. He was sitting on the bed, his mask was back on and he was holding a glass of water. When he heard Iruka come out he quickly stood up. 

“Hey, I brought you some water and um, some aspirin for you know" His eyes moved to the side." in case you’re in any pain.” 

Iruka stared at him for a moment. Was this really the man who stalked him all night long? He couldn't help but let out a laugh. Kakashi always looked so cool and aloof the few times he met him. Last night he was so confident, so sure that Iruka was going to be swept away by him and the same man stood a few feet away from him, unsure and at a loss at what to do. 

“Thanks.”

Iruka reached for the glass and pill in the other's hands. 

"Also, Anko is forcing Tenzo to cook breakfast for us but we have to help her clean the house."

“ Yeah that sounds like her alright.”

He placed the pill on his tongue and drank the water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until now. 

“I can't exactly go out like this. I think I might die from embarrassment.”

Kakashi then took in Iruka's condition and a light blush appeared above his mask. His right hand came to scratch the back of his neck and his gaze once more found the floor. 

“I apologize. I don't know what got into me. I could lend you my shirt, I'm sure it's around here somewhere.” Kakashi started looking for the shirt. He found it near the closet. 

“It's wrinkled but at least it's not ripped or stained.”

Iruka looked at the shirt suspiciously and then at Kakashi. He didn't seem to have any ill intentions so he took the offered shirt. After a while of awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, Kakashi announced he was heading downstairs. 

After Kakashi left he changed into the shirt and managed to find a pair of shorts in one of Anko’s drawers that could fit him. He was hesitant to go downstairs and face the rest. He didn't really know how he was supposed to face Kakashi and the others after what happened last night. It's not like he could deny that he slept with the guy at this point with all the obvious evidence lying everywhere across the room. He took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. 

“IRUKA, YOU BETTER WASH MY BEDSHEETS!" Anko’s voice boomed across the house before he stepped out of the room. He looked back and winced at the mess. 

~~~

"Uh, good morning or wait? afternoon? " Iruka said as he stepped into the kitchen. Tenzo noticed him and gave a polite nod. From the look of it, he was making pancakes. A whistle came from the living room. He looked back to see Genma wink at him. 

“Dang look who decided to finally show up. Had fun last night, Ru? By the way Kakashi’s back is looking I'd say you had the time of your life.”

Anko gave him a smirk from where she stood holding a plastic bag in the dining area. Iruka’s face changed to a deep shade of red and his hand came to scratch his scar. 

“Sorry, I put the sheets in the washing machine”

After cleaning up most of the trash around the house they went to eat breakfast. Genma took his serving and sat on the couch. Tenzo and Anko joined him after getting their plates. As he stepped into the kitchen he noticed Kakashi was there. The other looked up but quickly moved his gaze away. Iruka couldn't help but feel a little pissed. 

“Are you gonna be awkward around me now?”

Kakashi’s head snapped back up.

“Huh? No I- listen I’m sorry it's just I wasn't planning to you know.." Kakashi made a weird motion with the spatula in his hand.

“You didn't mean to corner me in a bathroom and the proceed to have sex with me?”

Iuka furrowed his brows. 

“Uhg, I umm was planning to ask you out first.”

Iruka's eyebrows rose and his eyes went wide. 

“Oh " 

Kakashi's ears went red and he went down to look at the pancakes on the counter. 

“Yeah forget I said that, I'm sorry.”

“Ah no, it's okay" Iruka flaunted his arms and Kakashi met his gaze. “I just thought you disliked me, that's all.”

The older man gave him a confused look.

“You thought I didn't like you? Why?" 

“Well, you don't really look excited every time we meet, you only push my buttons when you talk to me, pretty sure you said something about my weight, and you sort of, I don't know, insulted my whole profession." Iruka crossed his arms.

“Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I meant the teacher thing as a compliment. I seriously don't know how people do it. You must have a lot of patience and a kind heart to deal with kids all day. And the weight thing was you know" Kakashi waved his arm at him as if to point out something. Iruka not understanding raised an eyebrow. 

“No, I don't know.”

Kakashi made a frustrated sound.

“For the love of- You have really nice legs and a fine looking ass." 

“Ah” Iruka's mind went blank before he suddenly burst out laughing. He felt tears on his eyes and he clutched his stomach. 

“Holy crap, were all those times you mildly insulted me just you trying to flirt?" he said between breaths.”

Kakashi looked to the side cringing

“Um, yes.” He shrugged.

Iruka was wheezing at this point. He could not believe how socially inept the other man actually was. Once he regained his composure he made his way further into the kitchen, standing next to Kakashi and very much invading his personal space. Kakashi tensed up a little as he watched the other stand next to him.

“ You know" Iruka started, head cocking to the side and hand coming up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear “you could have just asked me for dinner or my number like a normal person.” 

He watched with a widening smile as the older man’s eyes slightly widened and his cheeks turned pink. He let go of the spatula and started patting his pants.

“Would you like to meet up for dinner sometime?" 

Iruka beamed him a dazzling smile and Kakashi’s breath hitch.

“Sure.”

“Okay cool, let's just um" Kakashi face twisted, his hands still searching his pockets for something.

“Shit, where’s my phone?.”

He turners his head to check around the kitchen looking for the device. 

“Maybe you misplaced it when you cleaned the porch earlier.”

“Maybe. Hey, Tenzo.” He slightly yells as he makes his way into the living room. “Did you by any chance see my phone outside?”

The three people in the room looked up from their plates to stare at the man. Tenzo made a thinking face before addressing his friend.

“No, I don't recall seeing it outside while we were cleaning. Do you want me to call you?” 

“Please.”

“I'll help you look for it." 

All four heads turn to look at Iruka who stood in the kitchen. Anko raised her eyebrow giving him a curious look. She knew him and Kakashi didn't like each other, so the whole situation amused her.

“I'll look for it in the bedroom.” with that he turned and made a quick escape upstairs. 

After a while of searching in the room he finally caught the faintest sound of the phone vibrating. It was somehow wedged between the night drawer and the bed. He quickly took it and went down stairs.

“Found it”

"Thanks. You can stop calling me Tenz" Kakashi said as he reorganized the couch cushions.

Iruka handed him the phone, their fingers slightly touching as the other took it from his hand. He couldn't help the slight tingle in his chest he felt at the contact. 

“So um..” Kakashi rubbed his neck. “Can I get your number?"

Iruka could only blush and give him a nod. An embarrassed smile made its way onto his lips. Unfortunately nothing could prepare Iruka for what he heard next. As Kakashi unlocked his phone a video started playing at full volume. As if the sound was playing inside his head, Iruka could hear the noise of skin slapping against skin, the ruffles of clothes and bedsheets, and the rough sound of a creaking the bed. He twisted his eyes shut and closed his hands into thighs fists by his side. 

_-Fuck Iruka, you feel so good around me._

_(Muffled noises)_

_-Don't cover your mouth baby, I wanna hear you._

-Ah! Kaka"mhm" Kashi~

Kakashi flinched as the video started playing. He fumbled with it in his hands until he watched in horror as it fell to the ground, video still playing at full volume. 

“Shit!" he cursed

_-Shit. You look so fucking pretty like this._

-Oh my-ugh- gosh shut up.

Kakashi quickly picked the phone up from the floor, furiously pressing the home button. As soon as the video stopped there was a deafening silence in the living room. Iruka was hoping the ground would open up and just swallow him whole. He couldn't open his eyes and face the humiliation of the situation. Kakashi on the other hand had his eyes wide open staring at the phone. He was contemplating throwing it out the nearest window. Somehow his phone betrayed him and recorded their adventure. Luckily it was just the audio since the actual footage was pitch black.

“Holy shit, that was hot!” Anko all but screamed behind Iruka. 

“Damn Ru, it sounds like you got thoroughly nailed. Nice job." Genma reached over to high five Anko. 

“Oh my god, send me the video” The woman shoved past Iruka to get the phone. 

“Anko NOOO" he wailed and grabbed onto her shirt.

“Anko yessss. I'm getting that video” She wiggled in his grasp. “Genma get the phone!”

“On it!” Genma made a move to grab the phone but stopped as Kakashi gave him a stare that promised him a painful and long death. 

“Not on it!”

Next to Kakashi Tenzo leaned in to whisper.

“I thought you were going to ask him out first.”

“Yeah, well, change of plans.”

Kakashi shoved the phone in his pocket. He stretched over and grabbed Iruka’s hand dragging the younger male out of the house and away from the flurry of questions Anko kept asking.

“I'm going to give you a ride home, is that okay?”

Iruka gave him a slight nod, his entire face still burning from embarrassment. 

“Yeah, I can't come here anymore.” Iruka said as they stepped outside.

“Me either.” Kakashi looked back at Iruka. “Maybe we can run away together and live in the woods.”

Iruka giggled as a warm feeling spread in his chest. This man was ridiculous. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It took me longer than expected. Between finals and my job getting this done was a little hard but I did it. I hope you guys enjoy it. If there is anything wrong with the grammar please let me know. If anyone is interested my other kakairu ideas let me know!


End file.
